


Холод

by whisky_soda



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda





	Холод

Наполеон не стал включать свет. Он плотно прикрыл за собой дверь номера и замер на несколько минут, вдыхая запахи прошлого. Ему чудился аромат лилий, запах кофе и шлейф духов информатора. Наполеон думал: стоит открыть глаза, и он вновь окажется в залитом солнцем утре, рассказывая Илье о неподражаемой Леонор Фини, разглядывая схематичные рисунки со стрелочками и ехидными подписями о том, как правильно сымитировать поломку двигателя, от Габи, подбирая костюм. Он вновь будет чувствовать себя дирижером, настраивающим очередной день на нужный тон.

Проехавшись спиной по стене, Наполеон сполз на пол. То утро было бесконечно давно: от сейчас его отделяла смерть информатора, взорванный склад, разодранный собаками пиджак и разбитый «Sunbeam Alpine» Уэверли.

В номере стояла прохлада: из открытых окон тянуло вечерней свежестью и морским бризом. Когда он уходил, вспомнил Наполеон, ставни были закрыты. Соло прислушался, ожидая услышать то ли дыхание своего гостя, то ли шорох от движений — какой-либо признак жизни. Он не хотел открывать глаза.

— Ковбой, — вкрадчиво раздалось где-то совсем рядом.

Дернувшись от резкого порыва ветра, всколыхнулись шторы. Комнату окатило холодом.

— Следил, — криво улыбнувшись, констатировал Наполеон. Он не открывал глаза — откинул голову, прижавшись затылком к стене.

— Прикрывал, — беспечно ответил Илья, быть может, пожав плечами. — Ты знал это.

Наполеон повернулся на голос: он не чувствовал запаха Ильи — ни пота, ни гари, ни дурацкого мыла, не было и тепла. В номере хозяйничал холод.

— Я видел, — устало согласился Соло, покачав головой, и глухо хмыкнул: — Слишком длинная тень.

— Информация Марии поможет завершить операцию. Теперь у нас есть списки поставщиков, хотя и нет склада оружия, — голос Ильи был ровным, спокойным. Казалось, он был рядом, но Соло чувствовал только холод.

— Еще и подслушивал.

Наполеон крепко прижал ладони к бедрам: быть может, от холода пальцы так сильно дрожали. Он вновь вспомнил утро. На улице стоял присущий всем портам гомон: ругань грузчиков, женский смех, пьяные признания в любви, деловитый скрип веревок и размеренный шорох волн. Соло не должен был идти на склад. Осмотреться, наделать с десяток фотографий, приставая к прохожим с наивными просьбами снять себя на фоне какой-нибудь достопримечательности — насладиться простыми земными радостями туристов, как сказал Уэверли.

— Только вот она не просто так заманила тебя на склад, — спокойно продолжил Илья. — Они знали, кто мы такие. И они ждали. А Мария… Думаю, все дело в ее брате. Он вор. — Соло подумал, что на этом месте Илья должен был обязательно пожать плечами. — И через него они протянули свои ниточки к Марии. Ее информация была слишком хороша.

— Я знаю. Это была отличная приманка для АНКЛ, — ответил Наполеон, вспоминая, что на завтрак он умудрился впихнуть в напарника подозрительный, по мнению Курякина, зеленый омлет со шпинатом. Не отрывая взгляда от Наполеона, Илья вдумчиво прожевывал первый кусок.

Прогоняя воспоминания, Соло зажмурился до оранжевых, белых и красных разводов под веками и тяжело выдохнул, сглотнул.

— Мне кажется, она сожалела о содеянном, — выдохнул Наполеон. Он вспомнил, как в последний момент Мария обернулась к нему, закричав, чтобы он уходил. Не стоило труда догадаться, что ждало его на складе.

— Глупая, наивная девочка. Было бы проще, расскажи она обо всем, — в голосе Ильи не было сочувствия. — Ты не мог ее спасти. Даже ценой собственной жизни.

— Я и не думал, — Наполеон дышал тяжело. Он сказал правду.

— И поэтому оказался у склада во время взрыва, — и вновь Илья не спрашивал, спокойно и холодно он констатировал факты, правильные, по его мнению, факты.

— Хотя бы мысли мои не читаешь, — хмыкнул Наполеон, он облизнул губы. Он отлично помнил: Мария сказала, что не вернувшийся к вечеру Илья, отправился на склад. — Радует.

Внезапно ладони Соло накрыл холод. Наполеон вздрогнул, дернулся, резко втягивая носом воздух. Холод крепко сжал пальцы, а потом потянул куда-то в сторону — сначала правую руку.

— Расскажешь? — спросил Илья.

Наполеон помотал головой: где-то в горле сбитые дыханием застряли слова. Холод нежно и крепко прошелся по ладони, разминая, гладя, массируя. Обнимая всем собой, он аккуратно мял ладонь — от запястья до самых кончиков пальцев. Прошелся по внешней стороне, перевернул и тщательно огладил внутреннюю, повторяя линию жизни. Потом взялся за сведенные дрожью пальцы — выпрямляя, расслабляя, даря усталость.

— Расскажешь? — повторил свой вопрос Илья.

По ладони прошелся легкий, щекочущий ветер. Холод поднял ее выше, сжал и вернул на место. Наполеон отрицательно качнул головой. Он уже сам протянул левую руку, и холод принял ее. Утро, словно очнувшись, вспомнил Наполеон, обещало теплый день — стоило только прихватить с собой очки, чтобы вездесущий ветер не бросал пыль в глаза.  
Левую ладонь приятно кололо: холод гладил ее, укачивая, разминая, возвращая чувствительность. Наполеон довольно вздохнул, вытянул ноги и потянулся навстречу. Холодные ладони обхватили его шею, подобрались к затылку, прошлись по кромке волос. Касания были твердыми, уверенными — без страха сломать, поранить, надавить на синяк.

— Слишком длинная тень, — признался Наполеон. 

Утро таяло в его памяти, растворялось в зареве вечернего взрыва. По расчетам Соло, у Ильи просто не было возможности выбраться со склада, у него — вернуться назад. И где-то в другой жизни было бы правильней скрыться, принести цветы на могилу, утешить Габи, притереться к новому напарнику — незаменимых нет, — или же вовсе исчезнуть, полюбопытствовав на досуге, как обставили его похороны. Правильней было не пытаться пробиться назад, убегая от злющих собак, не выжимать последнее из машинки Уэверли. Но кто сказал, что правильней значит лучше?

— Тени могут обмануть, — просто сказал Илья.

Холод гладил лицо Наполеона: оглаживал брови, виски, прослеживал скулы.

— Счастливый сукин сын, — Соло растянул губы в улыбке. Он не знал про кого говорил — про себя или про Илью.

— У нас говорят, родился в рубашке. 

— С серебряной ложкой, — довольно кивнул Наполеон.

Он подался вперед, утыкаясь в чужое плечо, подгребая к себе живого Илью, вцепляясь в его водолазку. 

— Ты должен будешь новый набор инструментов для Габи, ящик сока и завтраки в постель до конца жизни, — хмыкнул Илья в макушку.

Он обнимал Соло, оглаживая его по спине.

— Хм, — Наполеон уткнулся носом в шею Ильи, от того все-таки несло и потом, и гарью, и почему-то землей. — Не проще купить новый «Sunbeam Alpine»?

— Купить? — Илья хохотнул. — Видел я такую машинку у главы местного мафиозного клана...

Наполеон улыбнулся. Он по-прежнему не открывал глаза.


End file.
